Nozzles such as are used to spray rust proofing material onto automobile panels are known which can spray materials onto surfaces around the nozzles. U. S. Pat. No. 4,251,573 provides an illustrative example. Such known nozzles typically comprise a tube having an axis, an inner surface defining a central cavity, axially spaced terminal and inlet ends with the inlet end defining an inlet opening to the central cavity, and one or more radially extending slots extending between the inner and outer surfaces of the inner tube. Some such nozzles which are designed to spray in an entire circle around the periphery of the nozzle have two such slots which are axially spaced and positioned circumferentially to provide a portion of at least one of the slots on every side of the tube; whereas other such nozzles that are adapted for spraying material in only an arc such as an 180 degree arc from only one side of the nozzle have only one slot on the side of the nozzle toward which material is to be sprayed. Spraying rust proofing materials onto the different panels of an automobile has typically required the use of several such nozzles that provide different spray patterns. For example, when material is being sprayed between the panels in an automobile door it is often desirable to spray material to only one side of the nozzle to restrict the amount of material that is sprayed onto the window mechanism; whereas when material is sprayed between other body panels such as in the fenders it is often desirable to spray material entirely around the nozzle. Thus, the workman spraying rust proofing material onto panels is required to change nozzles to provide the desired spray pattern and direction for different parts of the automobile.